1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for clamping and tuning a string of a stringed musical instrument.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A stringed musical instrument typically has an instrument body with a plurality of strings mounted thereon. Each string has one end fixedly attached to the instrument body and has the other end adjustably mounted relative to the instrument body The tension in the string is varied by tightening or loosening the adjustable end so as to tune the string
U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,740 to Tripp discloses a combination bridge and tail piece having a first threaded screw which clamps a string end onto a sliding member. A second threaded screw adjusts the position of the sliding member relative to the instrument body to tune the string.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,652 to Gittler discloses a tuning system for an electric guitar having a plurality of hollow tuning nuts which are threadedly engaged with studs which are received within the tuning nuts. Rotation of the tuning nut relative to the instrument body causes the threaded stud to slide relative to the instrument body and adjust the tension in a string which has one end attached to the sliding stud.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,904 to Steinberger discloses a tuning system for a stringed musical instrument having a plurality of threaded knobs which are rotated relative to the instrument body. The knobs are attached to a screw which when rotated causes translational motion of a sliding element which has the end of a string fixed thereto so as to adjust the tension in the string.